


6 years later

by Lindylaura



Series: Rise of the Guardian slash fics. [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Aged-Up Jamie, M/M, Teen Jamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindylaura/pseuds/Lindylaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes up? Or how about the sun when it’s covered by the clouds? Just because you can’t see us.. Doesn’t mean we aren’t there. Because we’ll always be with you.. and that kind of makes you a guardian too.” <br/>-Jack Frost<br/>6 years after the fight with Pitch. JamiexJack. I uploaded this originally in chapters on Fanfiction, but hey, what the hell? I'll upload it all in one on here.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	6 years later

_“Do you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes up? Or how about the sun when it’s covered by the clouds? Just because you can’t see us.. Doesn’t mean we aren’t there. Because we’ll always be with you.. and that kind of makes you a guardian too.”  
-Jack Frost ___

__When Jamie Bennett was ten, he had the greatest adventure of his life. Alongside the five guardians appointed by the Man in the Moon, Jamie helped defeat evil and basically save the world. Along the way, he made lifelong friends; North (known as Santa Clause by most), the Tooth Fairy (Tooth to her friends), the Easter Bunny (Bunnymund), the Sandman (Sandy), and last, but definitely not least, Jack Frost. Six years later, Jamie had grown into a fine teenager, standing 5’9, messy brown hair always flopping into his eyes and just as skinny as he was when we was 10, ringing it at a solid 140lbs. Over the six years, Jamie’s friendships with the five guardians strengthened, but his friendship with Jack Frost became more than that, they became best friends. The two were inseparable; Jamie waited every night with his window open, waiting for Jack to come visit. When Jamie was asleep before he made it, he always left a surprise for Jamie; something only he would understand. Sometimes he would leave a scarf lying on the floor that wasn’t there before, or he would freeze over the water in a cup by Jamie’s bed. Whatever it was, Jamie always knew he had come, no matter what. One day, not long after Jamie’s sixteenth birthday, Jamie discovered that his feelings for Jack might be more than friendship.. That is where our story begins._ _

__Just like every night, Jamie Bennett was waiting for Jack. His window was wide open, and he was sitting in his bed, wearing only his boxers and pretending to read a book. Jamie was pretty nervous, he always was when he waited for Jack; now that he knew about his feelings at least. He had read the same word for the thirtieth time when he suddenly realized he could see his breath in the air. A smile filled his face as he put the book down quickly, looking around him to see if he could find his friend. After a couple of seconds it became relevant that Jack wasn’t in the room, Jamie crawled out of his bed, now shivering in the cold air, and walked towards the window. He stuck his head out and out of nowhere, Jack appeared, his face a hair's breadth away from Jamie’s. Jamie froze, his eyes staring into the ice blue ones only an inch away from his; he was 100% aware of the blue-ish pink lips within a kissable distance from his own and was having a hard time not closing the distance. Jack laughed and leaned his forehead against Jamie’s, “well, are you going to let me in?” he said with a smirk, Jamie stuttered an apology and pulled back, walking backwards to sit on his bed. Jack floated in easily, leaning back in the air, his arms behind him supporting his head. They sat in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes before Jack turned his head, staring at the lower regions of Jamie’s body. Jamie looked down and drew in a sharp breath before taking a pillow and covering his lap. His face bright red, he tried to not look in Jack’s direction. Suddenly, the white haired boy burst out laughing, “Doesn’t the cold usually stop that from happening?” His face turned red as he laughed harder before he floated over and landed with a light pat on the ground in front of Jamie. He took the pillow away and kneeled before the 16 year old, “Don’t be shy kid, it isn’t something to be ashamed of, we all get them.” He tried to look into Jamie’s eyes, when he couldn’t he put his hand on Jamie’s cheek and turned his head gently so he could. Jamie was bright red, he stared at Frost; taking in his perfectly tousled white hair, shiny teeth (as white as fresh snow), and almost glowing, frosty blue eyes. You’d think the way he looked would make him seem cold, but Jamie never thought like that. He had always been able to look past it and see the warmth in his smile, the pink in his cheeks.  
Without thinking, Jamie leaned forward, closing the short distance between the two and kissed him right on the lips. When Jack didn’t respond, Jamie tried to apply pressure but still got nothing in return. When he pulled back, he saw Jack’s perfect featured in a mask of shock and confusion and felt his heart break. He pulled away entirely, turning his back on his best friend and lying down in bed, “Just go.” He waited and after a brief pause, felt a gust of wind as the window snapped shut. Jamie closed his eyes, trying to keep the tears welling up in his eyes from falling. _ _

___Jack couldn’t believe it. A kiss? From Jamie Bennett? Jack had thought he was the only one who had feelings more than friendship, he had thought he was the only one holding back in this relationship. Jamie looked so hurt when Jack hadn’t reacted better, he wish he could have stayed but he needed to sort out his thoughts before he did anything rash. Currently he was floating over Jamie’s little town, occasionally swishing his fingers or the icy staff he always carried to cause a cold wind to blow around the area. He decided he would talk to one of the other guardians; one of his closest friend in the group, Bunnymund._  
Lucky for Jack, North always made them carry portable snow globes, at least one anyways. He took one out now, thinking of the Easter palace and crashed it to the ground, watching the bits of snow and broken glass form into a portal with a distorted Easter palace at its centre. Without a second thought, he stepped into it and seconds later was crashing onto the ground, he still hadn’t learned how to stick the landing. When he got there, Bunny was leaning back on a short mound of grass, painting an egg carefully. Bunny looked up lazily and grinned when he saw Jack, “Hey kid!” Jack sighed and tried for a smile, failing miserably. Bunny sat up and looked over worriedly, “what’s that sigh for? Where’s the usual happy-go-lucky, love struck frostbite I’m used to?” Jack walked over and sat back on the air sighing again, “it’s Jamie.. he did something and it’s got my whole head jumbled!” the rabbit leaned back again, this time pulling a carrot out of nowhere and munching on it thoughtfully, “well, continue?” he said with a laugh to Jack. “He kissed me!” Jack sputtered, sitting up quickly and landing lightly, ruffling his hair with his hands as he sighed once again. The cave was silent for half a minute before Bunny burst out laughing, “well that’s a good thing, ain’t it mate?” Jack looked over, a sigh in his eyes as, before turning around and walking a couple of steps. “I didn’t know how to act and when he rolled over and told me to leave… I did.” He whispered, ashamed of his own actions. The rabbit breathed in deeply before letting out a sigh of his own, “Well I’m sure if you go and explain it to Jamie it’ll be fine, but why don’t you take a break tonight eh? You can stay here for the night while I work.” Jack sighed and sunk down on a bed of grass, closing his eyes as he did so, Bunny picked the egg back up and started humming softly; Jack fell asleep to the gentle humming.   
“Jamie come on, I know you can see me!” Jack said. It was the next day and Jack was floating above Jamie in the classroom, Jamie was trying his hardest to ignore the floating guardian. Jack sighed and decided to just stay silent. This went on for a couple of minutes; suddenly the bell rang signifying the end of the period and Jamie practically ran out of the room. Jack almost fell, startled by the sudden movement and quickly followed after him, easily floating through the people below him. Jack got out of the door just in time to see Jamie turn into the bathroom, he followed him and when he was sure no one else was in the bathroom, he tapped the door with his staff and it froze over, effectively locking the two alone together. Jack landed before stepping around the corner and coming face to face with Jamie (who was trying very hard to look angry but was actually very nervous). “Jamie.. about last-”Jack started but the brunette cut him off. “Don’t. Just.. can you tell me now if my feelings are a waste of time? Should I just move on? I’m sorry I like you, I don’t want it to rui-” Jamie was cut off with a passionate kiss. Jack pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against Jamie’s, their hot breath mingling together. “Me too.”   
Jamie stood in shock after Jack spoke, the brunette stared back at Jack. He pulled back and Jack started to get nervous, he pulled his lip into his mouth and chewed it. After a couple of minutes of silence Jack grew inpatient, he placed one hand on Jamie’s shoulder and the other he reached down to take hold of both of the brunette’s hands. He pushed until Jamie’s back was against the wall and leaned in, stopping so his lips were hovering just above Jamie’s, “Isn’t this what you wanted?” he whispered, trying his hardest to be seductive, he smirked when he felt Jamie’s head nod, his warm brown eyes staring into Jack’s own ice blue ones. Jack closed the distance, pressing his cold lips against Jamie’s warm ones, he opened his mouth and nudged at Jamie’s closed lips with his tongue; Jamie got the idea and opened his mouth, deepening the kiss. Jack’s tongue didn’t stop until he was sure he had explored every crevice of the brunette’s mouth, and once he finished he pulled back from the kiss (Jamie was starting to gasp), and placed kisses along his friend’s jaw, making his way to his ear and pressing his lips against it. Jamie started to tug at his hands and Jack held them for a half a minute longer before giving in and letting him have them back, as soon as he let go Jamie’s arms wrapped around Jack’s neck and his hands entangled in his snow white hair. “Let’s take this somewhere else, shall we?” Jack whispered into his ear, he let out a low chuckle when he heard Jamie moan quietly and nod his head in response. 

___This time it was Jamie’s turn to thank the Guardians (this time Bunny in particular) for making sure Jack always had at least one portal globe on him at all times. Jamie leaned into Jack’s arms as the (316-odd yeared) teenager threw the globe to the ground and whispered “The Skies.” In an instant the glass shards and dust formed into a portal showing nothing but blue skies with the occasional cloud. Jamie looked at Jack suspiciously, “Trust me. Would I trick you?” Jack said in his usual, charming voice. Well it got the job done because when Jack strengthened the grip he had around Jamie’s waist and lifted him slightly off his feet (enough to get through the portal) Jamie let him without a second thought; with that the two were out of the school and into Jack’s world, leaving behind only a nasty puddle from the slowly melting frozen bathroom door and a couple of quickly melting snowflakes._  
“You know, you can open your eyes now Jamie.” Jamie felt rather than heard the rumble of laughter under his cheek coming from Jack’s chest. He opened one eye slowly and then the other, carefully looking around. When he realized there was nothing beneath his feet, he snapped his eyes shut once more and tightened his grip around Jack’s neck, his face buried in the Guardian’s neck. He took this opportunity to sneak a quick, shy kiss to the crook of Jack’s neck, “If you do that, I won’t be able to hold back..” Jack said quietly, “You know, I’ve always dreamed of doing this.” Jamie pulled back far enough to catch a wink from Jack as he closed the distance between their faces before Jamie could hide his again. The kiss quickly escalated, becoming more and more passionate as Jamie became bold enough to slide his tongue along Jack’s, begging for entrance. Jack kept his mouth closed for half a minute, teasing the brunette before giving in and opening his mouth. At first he allowed Jamie’s clumsy tongue to explore, but quickly decided he was too horny to wait and started to run his own tongue along Jamie’s. The younger teen froze before letting out a moan as Jack’s tongue began to move along Jamie’s, pushing into his mouth. Jack slid an arm down and dug his fingers into Jamie’s backside, moaning as the brunette finally decided to fight back; the kiss became a flirty (and sexy) fight of tongues, won quickly by the more experienced Jack. Jamie moaned as Jack pulled him closer to him, he could feel the Guardian’s hard member pressing against his crotch and couldn’t contain his voice any longer, “Jack..” he whimpered. This just about did Jack in; Jamie gasped as Jack suddenly clutched him tighter and dived down, landing lightly on the top branches of a tree which he lightly skipped down from, landing in silence.  
Jamie opened his eyes and started once more into the ice blue ones in front of his; he leaned forward and moaned just from touching Jack’s lips with his own. Jack leaned forward, pressing Jamie against the tree; he ground his erection into the brunette, and moaned loudly when Jamie pressed back. Jamie reached down, unable to contain it anymore. He dipped his hand under Jack’s sweater, pressing his warm hands against Jack’s slightly colder stomach. Jack bit Jamie’s lip roughly before sucking it into his mouth, trying to contain yet another moan as Jamie’s hands moved up, pushing his sweater up with them. When Jamie’s warm fingers reached the Guardian’s nipples, Jack drew in a quick breath, finally letting out the built up moan. He pulled his mouth away from Jamie’s, resting his head on the brunette’s shoulder as Jamie’s fingers circled his nipples, pinching and gently flicking his thumb back and forth over first one, then the other. Jack cried out as Jamie got the courage to actually pinch one, rolling it gently between his forefinger and thumb. Finally he grew tired of being the underdog; he pulled away and quickly shed his sweater. Before Jamie could continue what he was doing, he reached down and tugged up Jamie’s shirt as well. Jack lowered his head and Jamie moaned as he felt Jack’s tongue on his own now perked nipple, the other was being pinched and flicked roughly by Jack’s hand. The Guardian’s free hand was now reaching down and slowly palming Jamie’s erection through his now much too tight jeans. Jamie let out a loud moan mixed with a whimper, his hands entangled in the snow white hair, following Jack’s head as he moved his mouth (and tongue) lower and lower on Jamie’s body. When Jack’s mouth reached Jamie’s belly button, he tongued it as he looked up, “let’s go somewhere more private huh?” Jamie sighed at the smirk in the Guardian’s lips. Jamie nodded and reached up to run his fingers through his messy brown locks. Jack laughed and threw the brunette’s shirt at him, picking his own sweater up and pulling it on quickly. He held his hand out to Jamie and the boy blushed as he took it.   
When the two got to Jamie’s house they found it empty and Jamie recalled his parent’s mentioning visiting a relative’s house for the weekend, how convenient for the two new lovers. Jack had no trouble starting again where the two left off, tugging his shirt off and undoing the string holding his breeches together. He pushed Jamie down onto his bed and hovered over the boy’s legs, leaning now and using only his teeth to pull his zipper down. Jamie blushed but couldn’t look away as Jack’s tongue slithered out from his mouth, gently licking at his very hard member through the fabric of his boxers. The tent in his boxers grew still, Jack looked up and smirked before lowering his mouth onto his erection, taking it slowly, the wetness of the dark cavern seeping through Jamie’s boxers and rubbing against his cock, Jamie let out a strangled moan, once more entwining his fingers in the gorgeous Guardian’s hair as he sucked him off, even through his boxers it felt amazing. Jack continued this for a while, enjoying the moans he was drawing from his lover’s mouth. He eventually grew tired of the taste of fabric and wanted to enjoy his first taste of his lover’s penis. Jack pulled his mouth off the hard member and slowly peeled the now wet boxers off. He threw them, along with Jamie’s pants, onto the ground unceremoniously before leaning down once more. He looked up and Jamie could see an evil glint in his eye as he first stuck his tongue out, he flicked it across Jamie’s slit and Jamie’s breath stopped. He slowly licked up and down the length of Jamie’s penis, swirling his tongue around the base before licking back up to the top and swirling his tongue around the head. He put his lips around the head and slowly moved his head down, taking the whole thing; making sure to keep his tongue moving as he slowly moved his head up and down, quickening occasionally to mix it up. When he felt Jamie start to shake, he looked up, Jamie let out a quiet (and quite strangled) “I’m going to.. cum..” and Jack made sure to take the entire length of Jamie’s hard member into his mouth, he sucked so hard his cheeks hollowed and suddenly Jamie’s hands tightened in the snow white hair and he held Jack’s mouth down tight against him, as he came he screamed Jack’s name, tears pooling in his eyes at the pleasure. When he was finished, Jack pulled up and smiled at him, flicking his tongue at the corner of his mouth. He moved so that he was straddling Jamie (who was still lying on his back at this point) and leaned down, stopping half a centimeter from Jamie’s lips and whispering, “I love you,” before closing the gap and kissing his lover.   
Jamie could taste himself on the lips and tongue of his partner, and moaned through the kiss, shoving his tongue into Jack’s mouth to try and deepen it. Jack pulled away, and Jamie knew that this time it was his turn to please Jack. He shifted under Jack, pulling out from under him, forcing Jack to sit back towards the end of his bed. He gave Jack a quick kiss before taking his turn leaning down, Jack had yet to finish taking his pants off but the outline of his erection was enough to make Jamie blush (as well as drool a bit). Jack lifted himself up enough for Jamie to slowly pull his pants off, he threw them to the ground along with his own discarded clothes and when he looked down he blushed so hard he almost felt dizzy. There before him was the most delicious looking, long and thick penis. Jack smirked down at him, “Better make it nice and wet, you know where its gunna be going soon right?” he winked and Jamie gulped as he realized what Jack meant. He leaned down, once again drooling at just the smell of his lover’s member, he wrapped his hands around it (it was so big the head wasn’t covered even with both of Jamie’s hands on it!). He stuck his tongue out awkwardly and lapped at Jack’s head, after discovering just how much he liked the taste he quickly wrapped his lips around the full head, moving his hands and mouth together. Jack began to moan at the feeling of Jamie, his ten year friend and previously thought unrequited love of two years, sucking his cock. It was obvious Jamie didn’t know what he was doing, he occasionally accidentally scraped his teeth over Jack’s penis, but this didn’t bother Jack much, in fact he loved it. As Jamie continued his first ever blowjob, Jack started to suck on his fingers, first one and then two. Jamie noticed this but didn’t really take any interest that is until Jack reached behind Jamie and slowly started to work his wet fingers in and around Jamie’s asshole. Jamie then began to moan loudly, his mouth still wrapped around Jack’s penis, this caused Jack to moan even louder as Jamie’s mouth almost vibrated around his member.   
When Jack was about to cum, he pushed Jamie’s mouth off of him, giving him a quick smile to reassure him it wasn’t because Jamie wasn’t doing well. He shifted both of their bodies around until Jamie was on his knees, ass high in the air, head resting on a pillow in front of him and arms wrapped around the pillow. Jack leaned down and pulled apart Jamie’s cheeks, he stuck out his tongue and began to lick, slowly working his way into Jamie’s hole. He leaned forward and held his hand towards Jamie’s mouth, who took the hint and began to suck and lick his fingers, slathering them in spit as he moaned and sighed, occasionally whispering Jack’s name. Jack continued to lick and lap at the brunette’s hole, he watched as Jamie writhed and moaned, begging for more, verbally and physically. The Guardian pulled his fingers from Jamie’s mouth and slowly began to insert them into his hole, one at a time. When he worked up to three fingers, he made sure Jamie was still moaning before shifting his position once more. This time, he was up on his knees behind his lover, his penis in front of Jamie’s hole. He leaned down and kissed the brunette before whispering, “Are you ready? This might hurt a little bit.. I promise that seeing you in pain is the last thing I want.. but it will feel good soon okay?” Jamie nodded, too scared to talk. He closed his eyes and buried his face in the pillow as Jack slowly started to nudge his way into him. Jamie moaned as Jack’s head fully fit inside him, already he felt full but he knew there was much more to come. Jack slowly began to push more of himself inside Jamie, keeping his hands on Jamie’s hips; he paused every half inch, waiting to allow Jamie’s body to get used to the intrusion. The pain Jamie felt was obvious even though he tried to hide it. Jack could hear his lover’s moans being released into the pillow, this time moans of pain rather than pleasure. He moved one hand to caress Jamie’s hard member, pumping it slowly as he finally sank his entire cock into his lover. Jamie began to pant, not knowing which to pay attention to, the pain slowly becoming pleasure or the straight up pleasurable feeling on his cock as Jack’s hand pumped him. Jack waited a minute before beginning to pull out, when only his head was in his lover, he slowly sunk his way back into Jamie, and this time he was happy to hear a moan of pleasure. He began to quick his thrusts and in turn his strokes to Jamie’s penis. He thrust and stroked in perfect timing, Jamie’s moans rang out and Jack’s matched them perfectly, neither could stop as the pleasure became almost unbearable. Jack hunched over, turning Jamie so that he could see his lover’s face as he thrust in and out of him, he abandoned Jamie’s penis and leaned down, trying both to hold his weight up from him and to grind and press his entire body against his lover. He began to kiss Jamie, and Jamie gladly accepted, their tongues twisting together in the passion. As Jamie’s moans grew louder, Jack realized how close he was getting to his finish. He reached between the two of them and began to pump Jamie’s cock quickly, quickening his thrusts to last. As Jamie started to feel it as well, he buried his face is the Guardian’s shoulder, biting harshly into his skin to cover a moan. As he did this, Jamie began to tighten around Jack’s member. Jack moaned as he realized he too was close to his finish. Jamie began to meet Jack’s thrusts as they both came closer and closer to their finish. Suddenly Jack cried out as Jamie grew unbearable tight, Jack began to cum inside of his lover at the same moment Jamie released himself in between the two teenagers. As they both came down from their high, Jack collapsed onto Jamie. The two shared an intimate kiss before falling asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms. Before Jamie fell asleep, he made sure to whisper into his lover’s ear, “I love you too, Jack.” 

__THE END_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I wrote a few years back when the movie came out, I swear I saw this movie 4 or 5 times in theaters alone...


End file.
